Halo:First Event
by swedish0spartans
Summary: Who is intruding on Alpha Centaury II? Find it out on Halo: First Event.


**Before the Halo event, there was a war ****between UNSC and Novus.**

**UNSC is the main military group in the future that works for saving the humanity.**

**Novus is a group of robots that eliminate every threat that works with the "Hierarchy".**

**The Hierarchy is a group of robots too, but these robots primary goal is to eliminate every living and thinking creature in the universe.**

**We come in the year 2350 (military calendar) when the first contact is between UNSC and Novus.**

* * *

**1**

**DATE: 2350 20 JANUARY. LOCATION: ABOARD UNSC CRUISER MARATHON.**

**TIME: 09:59.**

**The Chief was**** sleeping in his bed. He dreamed about robots, robots that were even larger than the tallest Spartan. The robots were about 3 meters high in length and they seemed to be angry on the marines and Spartans. The soldiers started to attack each other and just before the Chief was about to shoot with his MA5B, he woke up.**

**He sat up in his bed, watching the clock. 10:00.**

**What was that the Chief, a.k.a John, dreamed about? Some kind of mechanical robots that he was in war with?**

**While John was trying to remember what he saw in his dream, Jolly (the AI on the cruiser Marathon) flashed on John's holograph table.**

**Slept well? she asked.**

**Yes. John answered.**

**Well that's good, because you're going to need it. She said.**

**Could I get a briefing instead? John asked.**

**Well, if you don't want to play this game I could just get over to briefing. She answered. Where heading to alpha centaury II. We detected some mysterious signals that were coming from there. They seemed to be signals from a mass portal, in other words, someone who was trying to teleport there with a mass army. We think it's some outrageous alien robots trying to attack our colonise. See you in the briefing room.**

**The Chief got out of bed and took a look in his armour wardrobe and found his Spartan suit. He dressed him self with it and soon he was ready for battle.**

**On the way to the briefing room, he meet Josh, he's Spartan comrade. They started to talk about the day's mission. Josh had heard that today they would use the drop pods.**

**On the mission they would have Josh, John and Linda. They would even have thirty ODST's, fifty marines and three pelicans with two warthogs and one scorpion.**

**Josh's real name was Joshua, but everyone preferred to call him Josh.**** He was a good close combat guy and we're a specialist at UNSC explosives.**

**When it came to the sniper specialist, the number one would be Linda.**

**She got all the kind of snipers and even modified ones. She got a deadly eye so it would be best if the enemy would reach out of here sniper zoom, if they could.**

**ODST's were the second speciality in the UNSC. They were lunched down in they're ****HEV pods, or as they prefer it, "drop pods". They're where lunched out in orbit over a specific planet in the HEV pods.**

**The pelican were the bird in the sky and were the troop transport. It could carry up to 10 units each, but the modified ones, like Bravo-250, Delta-490 and Echo-419, could carry up to 30 units each. Each pelican either modified or not, could carry one warthog or one scorpion.**

**Last but not least, the Spartans. The Spartans**** where ultra modified humans, bout mental and physically, with they're own Spartan suit. When they we're six year old, many kids where kidnapped and replaced by flash clones (flash clones are an easy made up clone that dies after some year) and of course the flash clones died after a time. The UNSC did train the kids until the age of 14 when they went through a lot of process with injections that increased the kid's already good mental and physical powers.**

**John reached the briefing room we're he saw Linda already suit up.**

**Morning Chief, she said.**

**Morning Linda, Chief answered.**

**So how much time we got?**

**Approximate twelve hours, she answered**

**Is every****one ready?**

**They are ready in some minutes. Linda, who had a eye on the crew, answered.**

**Good...**

**LOCATION: MARATHON'S DROP POD OPENINGS. TIME: 10:30.**

**Is everyone ready? Chief asked.**

**Yes, sir. Everyone throwed out at once.**

**Good, start drop pod sequence.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Launch!**

**With a swirl every last drop pod launched away.**

**The atmosphere made the drop pods burn up in some seconds. After moments of waiting they landed. Alpha site on Alpha Centaury II.**

**They looked at the sky when they saw three pelicans arriving. The pelicans Bravo-250, Delta-490 and Echo 419 made it without a scratch. That's why they got they're "promotion".**

**This is Chief, do you hear me, I repeat, this is Chief do you hear me? Chief asked over the COM radio to the Marathon.**

**We hear you Chief, report the status. Chief heard over the COM.**

**We got every 83 men here down and now they're waiting for orders, sir.**

**The only thing the Spartans knew was that they got a mission on Alpha Centaury II making an investigation about the alien mass army.**

**Get the squads to three different positions around the main point, you find the point in your radar. The officer answered. We come back with orders until you're down.**

**With a crackling sound, the COM changed from Marathon COM to general COM.**

**Right, Chief thought.**

**He opened his radar and saw a point three meters away from there. He ordered the marines to follow him and in some minutes they were there.**

**So, this is the point. Chief said.**

**What everyone saw was a big UNSC building. Test facility, a sign said.**

**Oly oly oxen free. The Chief said through the COM.**

**The door opened and out came two UNSC marines.**

**Finally, I thought you never would come. The first marine, who's name was Roger, said.**

**What's the status? Chief asked.**

**There was a massive teleport opening and out came a…an army of…robots. The second marine, named Jake said.**

**An army of robots? Are you sure you didn't fell on you're head walking downstairs, or dreamed about it? Josh asked. I mean, we have seen a lot, but robots?**

**Yes, and they hade a building with them. Roger said. A constructing building I think.**

**Hmmm…we're did the teleport open? Chief asked**

**50 meters away from here. Jake said. They moved about 100 meters to the north we're we think they made a camp.**

**Chief thought for a moment and then he ordered the soldiers to move inside and take defensive positions in the building in case the robots would attack.**

**Linda, Josh, you follow me with one warthog, we're going out on scout. The Chief ordered.**

**Aye, sir. They both said.**

**After a moment Chief was driving while Linda sate passenger with her deadly sniper aimed in front of her in case the robots would attack and Josh had the gunner seat.**

**After 15 minutes of driving they came to a slope. From the slope, there was ****an amazing sight of an alien camp, rather said an alien base. There was a command base, a soldier facility and a lot of robots of different types waiting for command. Chief counted that there would be about 500 robots of on type, 250 of another kind and 50 robots of some supreme robots. And there was another kind of robot too, that was about 7 meter tall.**

**This is enough. Chief said. We're going back to base.**

**After another 15 minutes, they were back to the test facility.**

**Chief got to work and opened a COM with Marathon.**

**This is Chief, I repeat, this is Chief, do you hear me? Chief said.**

**This is Marathon officer, I hear you, what's the status?**

**There's a problem...**

**You say what?!!??!?!?! The officer throwed out.**

**You might not believe me, but that's how it is. Chief said.**

**Hmmm… you need backup, that's a thing sure.**

**Permission to speak freely, sir? Chief asked.**

**Granted.**

**If we take out the buildings with the Marathons MAC gun, then we just might take down the robots our self with some backup.**

**Hmmm…it just might work, but are we sure these robots are enemy's to us?**

**We're not sure, but if we delay making sure they're our enemy, we might end up with an HAVOK nuke.**

**Then you just got one option remaining, drive to they're base and look out for what response they make to your entering.**

**Aye, sir.**

**Chief knew that if the robots were enemies, he end up there dead. This was a suicide mission, but the Spartans were highly trained super soldiers that were supposed to go out on suicide missions, so this was Chiefs job.**

**He ordered the other soldiers, including Josh and Linda, to stay and guard, and told Linda to tell the officer of the Marathon that he should do as ordered and then She and the other soldiers, plus the backup coming down, to enter and attack the robots if he didn't make it back in 45 minutes.**

**But, you're not entering they're base alone are you? She asked worried.**

**That's our last option. Now, do as I told you and if don't make it back…**

…**I shoot with the MAC. She said.**

**Chief moved out and jumped into a warthog and drove away. On the way he thought what thought's the robot aliens had for the UNSC, were they enemies our peaceful.**

**When he came to the slope, he saw that the robots were almost done with they're construction and they all were on positions, waiting for moving out.**

**He drove down carefully and when he came down he didn't even be surprised.**

**The largest robot took out its sniper and shoot. The shoot hit the warthog making it turn over and almost turn apart. The Chief lay down there with his M5AB waiting for next shoot.**

**After 3 seconds he looked up and saw the gigantic robot standing over him. He knew there was no chance for him to survive but he knew that if the robots would be they're enemies, they would already have been killed him.**

**Identify yourself, intruder. The gigantic robot said.**

**The Chief opened a speaker COM (that meant that he could talk high enough for the robot to hear)**

**Im Master Chief, sent by UNSC to investigate why you're intruding on our colonised planet. Chief said. Who are you and why are you intruding.**

**We're sent by Novus because we're trying to find out were the hierarchy are hiding. Im Mirabel, inside this robot called Victor. We found some signals that were like the ones that the Hierarchy use to send a distress signal so we though we could find them.**

**But we're sorry to intruding on your planet. We will leave as soon as possible. And as she said those words, a portal opened 150 meters south from there...**

**(Too be continued…)**

* * *

**Note from author: thanks for reading my story. There was some changing through out making it from adding covenant name to removing it. But now it's done. The next one will come out soon and it will be named "halo: first event (2)" and the upcoming stories will something like that, but I tell you that in next story. Hope you enjoyed, now, if there is some things you want to know about or something you didn't understand, just PM me or comment so be sure to freely PM me if there's any questions.**


End file.
